If I fell for You
by UnjustToMe
Summary: If I ever fell for you, and I know how you hate me right now, would you catch me? A one-shot between Kid and Crona. WARNING: this isn't supposed to have happy endings, so read at your own risk.


If I fell for you, would you catch me?

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I know that I should be updating my other stories but this is what I have to offer to you first. Please don't kill me! It's a one-shot that was supposed to be a two-shot about Kid and Crona.

Warning: This isn't supposed to have any happy endings. So for those of you who don't like unhappy endings read at your own risk.

Crona sat on the floor of her cell, back towards the door, and chin on top of her knees. The tears wanted to flow but she kept on fighting them. She didn't want to cry because it wasn't worth it.

She had the choice of not following her mother and yet she did because of her naivety. She knows that she shouldn't regret anything that she did because she held responsibility of it.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, holding her knees closer to her body.

...

"Ragnarok?"

He still wasn't coming out.

Oh, how Crona wanted company at that moment. She could feel herself breaking and it hurt so much. Nevertheless, Crona tried again.

"Ragnarok?" she whispered "Are you there?"

"Ragnarok?"

"Please? Are you there?" she croaked, the tears finally came and it didn't stop.

...

As sitting became such a pain, Crona brought herself to stand up. Her whole body ached and she limped as fast as she could to her bed. Throwing herself on it she sighed again.

Turning on her side, Crona caught sight of a piece of paper under her pillow. She slowly took it out and realized that it was a photo. A photo of her and her friends at that time when Death the Kid threw her a party.

She scanned each of their faces, Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, herself and Ragnarok, Maka, Soul, and Kid. So many memories flooded to her as she stared at each of the faces in her circle of first friends.

...

Liz and Patti

Liz and Patti were great friends to Crona, and they were the ones of all the girls who attended to Crona's physical beauty needs. Liz and Patti would often bring her to the mall during the weekends to shop for clothes when they realized that she only had her current outfit and a few other copies in her closet. One certain memory almost made her cry so she turned to the next face.

Black Star

Crona cringed as she saw his face and she swore that she heard him laugh. It kind of sent goose bumps to her body because of all the boys, he was the one who was the most energetic and loud. Energetic was nice but loud wasn't; he often surprised her sending her whole body into a sudden state of shock and Maka's fist on his face.

Tsubaki

Crona wondered how Black Star and his weapon were total opposites in character. Tsubaki was the soft, gentle, serene, and motherly-type, compared to Black Star who was a death trap. Crona could remember the times she had with Tsubaki. All of the advice-giving, moral-supporting, soul-uplifting activities Tsubaki did with her almost made a tear fall from her face. Almost.

Maka

Now this was really hard, she could remember Maka being the one who understood her, the first one to befriend her, the first to talk her out of her room, the one to make her feel comfortable with the people around her, the one to trust her, and the one to tell her about love. Crona almost didn't notice it until the tears felt cold on her cheek. She shook her head and moved on.

Soul

Well, this guy, she didn't really have too many memories that concerned this guy. Sure he was there whenever Maka would make her feel better but he didn't really do heart-to-heart things. His presence was always inevitable and maybe that's what made Crona get used to him. Also, maybe it's because where he is, Maka is bound to be there or it was him who got along with Ragnarok the most that made Crona consider his being her friend.

Kid

As Crona stared at his face, she couldn't help but cry. She didn't try to stop, nor did she care. She sobbed, wailed, and wept. Her tears flooded her face and eventually the few parts of the pillow which rested her head. There was only one reason why Crona cried so much upon seeing his face.

_It was the time when Crona paced back and forth in her room because of guilt. Her mother was manipulating her and although she knew it she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. She knew she should but she didn't. She was close to tearing her hair off when eight sets of knocks sounded at her door._

"_Who is it?" she softly asked_

"_Uhm... it's me. Death the Kid." The deep voice of the golden-eyed shinigami sounded and made Crona's heart flutter._

_She told this feeling to Maka once and the blonde told her that she might have a crush on Kid. And it proves that she does have a crush on him._

_With her hand shaking to and fro, she nervously opened the door halfway to let her see Kid and vice versa._

"_Y-yes?" Crona timidly looked at him._

_Those honey gold eyes always made her melt._

"_Crona, I'd like to talk to you please." He told her and she nodded_

_The two stared at each other for a minute before Kid broke the silence._

"_I meant, talk to you outside the confinement of your room and the underground floors of Shibusen."_

"_Oh, okay." Crona responded, hesitantly opening her door fully for her to walk out. She closed the door behind her and almost tripped on the floor before Kid held her hand._

_She went a few degrees higher feeling his hand on hers._

"_Here, I shall lead you to the balcony." He offered as she followed_

_When they were at the balcony, Kid made her stand right across him for symmetrical purposes. (She sweatdropped at this.)_

"_Okay, Crona... I've been feeling this lately and I just wanted you to know." He began_

_Crona gulped, knowing where this will lead to given what Maka had told her about love confessions or something like it._

"_Your asymmetry made me addicted to fix you. And the more that this addiction made me stare at you I can't help but feel my heart open to the opposite of my life's purpose. I memorized your mannerisms your talking patterns, you became the meaning of asymmetry and I was forced to feel affections toward you. My nights were spent marveling this wonder and I realized that I... that I really like you. More so, I think I've learned to appreciate asymmetry because of you. I think I have fallen for you."_

_Crona stared at Kid a little while longer before his words processed in her brain. Her heart pounded so hard she could feel it about to explode. Her stomach had butterflies in frenzy. Her mind was fuzzy and it made her want to cry of happiness._

_The one she liked had liked her back and not just as a friend but something more! Oh how wonderful it was._

_Crona was about to open her mouth to speak when something deep in her mind made the happiness wash away. The reason why she was pacing back and forth came back to haunt her and looking at Death the Kid, the son of her mother's enemy, she had been struck by guilt. She couldn't accept his love for fear of having to betray him if they ever start a relationship. And it would be inappropriate, very inappropriate. She would bring him sadness, grief, so many bad things. Her mother would find out and he wouldn't escape her wrath. What's worse, Medusa could use Crona to use Kid and that was a very serious matter. As much as she wanted to respond she couldn't and so she cried._

"_Crona, what's the matter?" Kid asked, sadness and worry washing over his face_

_He stretched out a hand to touch her face but Crona beat him to it. She didn't want to slap his hand away but she did. Guilt was far too strong for her to handle. Both teenagers froze on the spot. Kid's eyes were blank and it looked like he just got slapped. Crona's mouth was open and her eyes were the size of dinner plates._

'_I can't believe I did that!' she thought as she found herself_

_She looked all around the place as Kid was returning back to himself as well._

"_I'm sorry, I'm very sorry!" she cried before covering her face and running away from him as fast as her legs could take her_

_Kid snapped out of the trance and rushed after Crona._

"_Crona, wait!" he cried_

_The chase was on but Crona beat him again, this time to her room. She slammed the door close and sat with her back to the door, chin on her knees and eyes overflowing with tears. Crona heard his footsteps echo and when they had stopped, she felt the banging of his fist on the door and his voice saying her name softer and softer. He muttered I'm sorry's and what's wrong's among others. When he fell silent, she could hear shuffling. A soft thud made her realize that he was sitting on the floor, his back to her door and his legs bent in a laid back way. Although she couldn't hear his voice, she could hear his breathing and that made her know that he was still there._

_This continued on as she sat there and he sat there. Neither moving unless they had to go to the bathroom or something like that. Neither of the two of them ate food. It lasted for days until Kid left and didn't come back. Crona didn't go to school for a little while but when she came back, she and Kid avoided each other. But at the times the other would catch the other's eye, there was a sign of hope and impossibility._

...

Crona woke up on her bed, her hand clutching the photograph. She looked at it one last time before putting it back under the pillow. Her face was stained with tears and she went to the sink in her room to wash them away.

After washing and wiping her face, she looked at the mirror. Her eyes were kind of bloodshot and it reminded her of the restless nights. She sighed again and went to Mr. Corner, sat, and waited.

...

A/N: Please review! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
